Skjuten svartsjuka
by HilaryDiamond
Summary: Hermione och Ron har bråkat. Under deras bråk träffar Hermione någon och hon blir snart olyckligt kär. Hon tvekar på förhållandet men inser att hon är förälskad. Hon är lyckligare än nånsin men varför är Ron så svartsjuk?
1. Kupémötet

**Snälla var lite schysta nu, min första historia här. Skriv gärna reviews.**

Hermione satt i en egen kupé. Hon väntade sig inte att någon skulle komma in i hennes kupé. Hon hade haft ett stort bråk med Ron efter terminsavslutet; och Harry skulle ta Rons parti såklart. Hermione tittade ut genom fönstret. Hon såg hur stationen försvann bakom tåget. Det var första gången hon satt ensam.

Undra vad jag kommer göra på Hogwarts i år, tänkte Hermione.

När kupédörren öppnades avbröts Hermiones tankar. Hon vände irriterat huvudet mot dörren. Där stod Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy, sa Hermione kort. Vad gör du i _min _kupé?

- Granger, sa Draco. Så vitt jag vet är det här inte _din _kupé.

- Men vad gör du i den?

- Tänk efter, vad ser det ut som?

- Blänger med ditt fula nylle på mig?

- Jag skulle passa mig om jag vore du din lilla smutsskalle.

- Som tur var är du inte det! Och varför skulle jag lyssna på _dig _överhuvud taget?

- Om du inte vill på huvudet inpumpat i en mugglargrav skulle jag lyda mitt råd Granger. Och nu får du lov att gå ut.

- Jag kom hit först.

Draco höjde trollstaven och riktade den mot Hermione. Han la huvudet på sned och log hånfullt. Hermione reste sig och slog helt utan förvarning till honom. Draco tappade trollstaven i ren förvåning, men skriket var av ren skräck.

- Du förtjänade det, sa Hermione kallt och satte sig ner igen.

Hon la armarna i kors över bröstet och såg uppfodrande på Draco. Hon var väl medveten om att hans blickar sköt pilar, men hon hade en för stor stolthet för att besvara med lika vassa blickar. Hon var även medveten om att det här var den enda kupén med lediga platser. Antagligen för att alla tröttnat på henne. Men om Draco så mycket som nämnde det, skulle Hermione slå till honom igen. Utan så mycket som ett ord satte sig Draco mitt emot Hermione och såg på henne. Hermione blev oerhört irreterad av att han så prompt satte sig i kupén utan att fråga Hermione. Men hennes stolthet var för stor för att sätta honom på plats. Men var hennes värdighet värd att offra för stoltheten? Hon valde att värdighet går före så hon blängde på Draco (som blängde tillbaka) och sa sedan:

- Var fick du idén om att du skulle sitta här ifrån? frågade Hermione kallt.

Draco fnyste och tittade ut genom fönstret.

- Jag har då inte bett dig, sa Hermione och blev sugen på att testa hur länge Draco skulle stå utt med förolämpningar från henne. Och det för att jag hatar dig Malfoy. Du är en liten äcklig orm som jag inte vill ha och göra med. Dessutom...

- Kan du bara vara tyst Granger! avbröt Draco irreterat.

- Nej det kan jag inte, sa Hermione kallt.

- Jag varnar dig Granger.

- Försök och få mig tyst då!

Draco såg tvekande på henne.

- Gör mig illa då! sa Hermione och nu var hennes röst gäll.

- Nej, sa Draco till slut.

Hermione blev stum av chocken.

- Va?

- Jag vill inte göra dig illa.

- Malfoy, driv inte med mig!

- Ett, jag gör inte det. Och två...

- Och två...?

- Två, säg Draco.

Nu sprack Hermiones stolthet, värdighet och behärskning.

- Vad är det med dig?!! skrek Hermione ilsket.

Draco ryckte till.

- Inget, sa Draco skakigt. Men snälla du, lugna ner dig!

- Nej det tänker jag inte!

- Okej, men dämpa dig lite. De i Australien står nu och frågar varandra: Vem var det som skrek: Nej det tänker jag inte?

Hermione log motvilligt; och Draco log tillbaka

* * *

När Hermione kommit in i Stora salen satte hon sig bredvid Neville och Dean. Hon hindrade viljan att vända sig om och söka efter Draco med blicken. Dumbledore sa några ord. Sedan reste Hermione sig och var på väg att gå till uppehållsrummet. Men hon krockade i någon som snabbt tog tag i henne så att hon inte föll. Två händer hölls runt hennes midja. Hon tittade upp. Det var Draco. Hon log tacksamt mot honom och sa tack. Han släppte inte hennes midja utan log mot henne.

- Hermione Granger, sa Draco och Hermione kunde inte låta bli att tycka att tonen lät lite charmande. Det är andra gången jag räddar dig idag.

- Andra?

- Jag räddade dig från att sitta ensam. Låt mig nu hjälpa dig på traven Hermione.

Han strök undan hennes lugg och log. Sedan kysste han henne; och Hermione kysste tillbaka.

- Tack, sa hon sedan när han släppt henne.

- På återseende, sa Draco och log medan han skyndade iväg.

Då såg Hermione Ron vars ögon sköt blixtar.

- Vad glor du på?

**Fortsättning kommer snart**


	2. Drycken

Hermione kände sig både lycklig och en aning bedrövad över vad som hänt dagen innan. Ron ignorerade henne mer än nånsin (hur det nu var möjligt) och Harry såg besvärad ut men gjorde ingen ansats att tala med Hermione. Hermione som hade lärt sig av Rons ignorans använde den. Både till Ron, Harry och till Draco. Egentligen visste hon inte vad Draco gjort, mer än kysst henne. Och det kunde inte var så allvarligt. Eller?

På trolldryckskonsten satt Hermione ensam vid ett litet bord. Medveten om att 6 par ögon tittade på henne; Dracos, Rons och Harrys. Hermione försökte intala sig att det inte hjälpte med att ignorera de för alltid. Men i den varma fängelsehålan var det omöjligt att tänka klart på vad man borde och inte borde göra. Och saken blev knappast bättre av att bli iakttagen nästan hela tiden.

- Miss Granger, sa Snape som stod framför henne. Kan du förklara vad en kärleksdryck har för biverkningar?

- Ähh... sa Hermione helt frånvarande.

Hon ryckte till och kom tillbaka till verkligheten. Svetten rann och för första gången visste hon inte svaret på en fråga.

- J-jag vet inte professorn, stammade Hermione och kände hur kinderna blossade upp.

Snape ryckte nästan till och resten av klassen var lika förvånade över Hermiones tunghäfta.

- Inte det? frågade Snape kallt. Nåväl, 5 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor.

Hermione kände hur tårarna började brinna i ögonen och hotade med att tippa fram.

- Brustna hjärtan när man tror att någon verkligen älskar en, sa Snape skarpt. Nu var lektionen slut. Nästa gång får miss Granger se till att _läsa på lite_!

Hermione stuvade ner böckerna i väskan och gick ut med tårar i ögonen. Ron hann ikapp Hermione och frågade spydigt:

- Är du ledsen över att du _misslyckades_? Varför går du inte till din _pojkvän _Malfoy och gråter ut lite?

- Håll käften Ron! skrek Hermione och sprang iväg.

Hon var ilsken. Dels för att Ron var en rödhårig, uppblåst idiot och dels för att Draco nu hade börjat med att ignorera henne.

Killar, tänkte Hermione ilsket. Först kysser de en och sedan ignorerar de en!

Hermione tänkte inte på att hon hade ignorerat Draco också och att han antagligen gav igen. Dagarna gick och Hermione var återigen ensam, utan någon vän. Utan någon som ville veta av henne. Hon vägrade att prata med Ron och säga förlåt för att han blir svartsjuk av allt. Efter ett tag gav hon upp sin stolthet och gick för att prata med Harry. Hon bestämde sig för att prata med Harry efter middagen.

- Harry! ropade Hermione och sprang framför honom.

- Hermione, utbrast Harry glatt.

Hermione kramade om honom.

- Gud vad jag har saknat dig, sa Hermione och kände lättnaden sköljas över henne för att Harry pratade med henne.

- Samma här, sa Harry. Ron sa att du kysste Malf... Draco menar jag!

- Jaså det gjorde han?

- Japp.

- Ja det gjorde jag. Men jag ignorerar honom nu. Han gör samma sak.

- Okej...? Men du, varför kysste du honom?

- Hey! Han kysste mig!

- Vad är skillnaden?

- Att jag inte började. Visst kysste jag tillbaka men... han började!

Harry började skratta och kramade henne igen. Han såg smått road ut.

- Du låter som ett småbarn Hermione, sa Harry. Men jaja, du har väl ändrats antar jag.

- Harry jag är inget småbarn!

Harry började skratta igen. Hon var lättad av att Harry kunde skratta åt kyssen istället för att sura hela tiden som Ron. Hermione kände ett sting av sorg när hon tänkte på vad som hände med Draco och Ron. Draco bara försvann ur hennes liv lika snabbt som han kom, Ron bara försvann.

Vad är det med mig? tänkte Hermione smått irreterad över sig själv. Jag gillar inte Ron. Och Draco har hatat mig och jag har hatat honom och jag har överlevt. Jag kan gott fortsätta så resten av mitt liv!

Fast en liten irreterande röst i huvudet sa: _Försök intala dig själv det Hermione!_

* * *

Dagen efter var det lördag. Inga lektioner utan en trevlig utflykt till Hogsmead. Det var snart alla hjärtans dag så det var mycket prat om utflykten mellan eleverna. Särkilt mellan tredjeårseleverna eftersom det var deras första utflykt dit. Hermione var nog den enda som inte längtade. Men hon skulle gå för att leta efter lite nya skolsaker som fkäderpennor och hennes bläck var slut. I kön stod Hermione bakom Draco. 

- Ja, jag kysste henne! sa Draco irreterat till Goyle.

- Ja, påpekade Hermione. Du gjorde tydligen det!

Draco rodnade en aning men hämtade sig snabbt.

- Pratar du med mig Granger? frågade Draco.

- Ser du på mig Malfoy? frågade Hermione.

Det vart en spänd tystnad. Hermione bestämde sig för att bryta den.

- Men ja Malfoy, sa hon. Jag pratar med dig.

- Stick, sa Draco till Crabbe, Goyle och några som nyfiket lyssnade; däribland Ron.

Draco såg på Hermione som mer blängde. Draco blinkade några gånger och såg sig sedan omkring.

- Vad gör du här Granger? frågade Draco ilsket men ändå förvånat.

- Va?!

- Din lilla smuttskalle, håll dig borta från mig!

Snapes ord ekade i huvudet på Hermione: _Kan du förklara vad en kärleksdryck har för biverkningar? Brustna hjärtan när man tror att någon verkligen älskar en..._

Hermione blinkade bort några tårar och insåg vad som hänt. Draco hade bara svalt en kärleksdryck. Hon hade blivit lurad. Hermione såg Pansy Parkinson som log spydigt och triumferande mot henne. Hermione sprang bort, långt bort, bort från Draco... Hon kunde inte tro det, hon _ville_ inte tro på det. Hon brydde sig inte längre.

Men hon kunde inte dölja sina känslor ens för sig själv:

Hon älskade honom och Pansy skulle få igen!

Hermione sprang stor gråtande och kastade sig på sin säng och tryckte bort alla känslor.

Hur hade hon kunnat bli lurad såhär?

**Tack för att du läste. Skriv gärna reviews!**


	3. AE Notis

Hej och ursäkta att jag inte har skrivit här på närmare 100 år!!  
Men jag har kämpat hårt i skolan, och har mest varit med kompisar. Så det kommer nog att ta ett tag innan fortsättningen kommer upp. Ursäkta igen! Men om du vill läsa annat så kan du ju alltid kolla mina andra historier!  
Hoppas att ni alla mår bra.   
Ha det bra  
// HilaryDiamond  



End file.
